Mommy, wherefore art thou?
by Christina1
Summary: This is a brief explanation of why Bra and Trunks have such a large age gap in between them. The ages might be off by just a little, but I tried to follow the same timeline...enjoy! Ja ne!


"She's pregnant." Trunks replied harshly to his parents at the dinner table. 

Vegeta dropped his fork, Bulma followed suit and dropped her mouth also. 

"P-pregnant?" Bulma forced out. 

"Yes." Trunks whispered. 

"What the hell are you going to do now Trunks? For Kami's sake, we never even met the girl!" Bulma yelled. 

Vegeta sat all the while and got up in disgust, bringing his plate with him. He walked carelessly over to the gravity room, and locked it to make sure not to be bothered. 

"Well, I'm guessing he wants us to figure this out, or he's really disappointed in you." Bulma frowned. 

"I didn't realize he cared." Trunks offered sarcastically. 

"Watch yourself, _kid_. Trust me, you are in no position to be sarcastic **or** rude." Bulma emphasized each chosen word carefully. 

"I know this is a big deal and all, but I think I'm more or less capable of having a child." Trunks stated bluntly. 

"You don't know the first thing about having a child, Trunks! You're only 17, two years ago you were only 15! Don't tell me that in 2 years you have "found yourself" and have even managed to gain enough perspective in the world to raise a child. Who is the mother?" Bulma asked. 

"Hanako." He answered. 

"**HANAKO?**" Bulma yelled. "Trunks! That girl is only 16!" She screeched. 

Trunks hung his head low, "Mother please, I ran over all the consequences of my actions, and I don't need you filling me in on everything that has happened." 

"What are you going to do? I want to hear your plan first then give you mine." 

"Is that so you can evaluate my plan, tell me my mistakes, and _then_ point out all my mistakes and use them as reasons for why I'm not ready?" Trunks sighed. 

"Don't get smart with me _young man_." 

"Okay! I get it with the "young man" and "kid" deal okay, just cut it out already mom. What's been done has been done, and there is nothing in the world I can do. I'm not going to get an abortion, because I'm not stupid enough to do that!" Trunks yelled. "It wouldn't look good for Capsule Corporation either, now would it mom?" 

Bulma's eyes narrowed down to slits. "It doesn't look good that a 17 year old had sex with a 16 year old and got her pregnant either now does it?" 

Trunks rubbed his temples, "Mom, I'm not going to start arguing or competing with you. We have practically the same blood in us, and there is never going to be an end, so let me tell you my plan already. Is that all right? Or do you prefer to be more childish than I?" 

"Don't push your luck, Trunks. Fine, get back to your plan." 

"I plan on finishing school, while upholding a job as Capsule Corporations Vice President position. I will go to college, and that will officiate my intentions of becoming President of Capsule Corporation. I will take care of Hanako and the baby also." 

"That's a very good plan Trunks, but it's not going to work. You're going to ruin that child's life one way or the other. Let me and your dad adopt her." 

"What?! But that's my daughter!" Trunks yelled standing up in place. 

Bulma gritted her teeth and matched wits with her son. She stood up, "What do you think would make that poor girl more confused? Her grandmother and grandfather adopting her, or her father being only 17 while her mother 16. Face it Trunks, you screwed up and you are in no position to make any rightful decisions right now. You're not even considered an adult yet, and I don't think that poor girl needs to know that about her parents." 

"I'd rather take her as my own daughter than have you and dad raise her. Look at how I turned out?! I refuse to have her become anything like me!" He yelled. 

"And just how did you turn out?" Bulma questioned sitting in her chair. 

"I turned out sad, alone, and depressed often." Trunks stated. 

"She'll have a brother to take care of all that. She'll feel that way if she stays with you. She'll also feel rushed to grow up, because lets face it Trunks, you're not always going to be home. The presidency is a hard job that requires a lot of time." Bulma said. 

"That's why Hanako will be home." Trunks filled in. 

"Did you check that out with her?" Bulma asked. 

"No. But why would she say no." 

"Consider my offer and tell me what she thinks of it when you get in touch with her." Bulma stood taking her plate to the sink. She washed her hands and called for the bots to clean up the kitchen. 

Trunks jumped out of his seat and ran to the phone to call Hanako. 

~*~

"What do you mean you're _leaving_?" Trunks yelled into the phone. 

"My father wants us to be as far away from you as possible." She offered weakly. "Look Trunks, that night wasn't supposed to happen." She offered meekly. 

"What are you implying?" Trunks imposed. 

"I was actually waiting for Goten. When I called you at home to pick me up at the park, I didn't mean for anything to happen. I kind of thought he was at your house and that by going there I'd see Goten. Well incidentally, one thing led to another…" 

"**YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT IT WAS ALL A MISTAKE?!**" Trunks roared into the receiver that seemed to have cracked with his yell. 

"Now Trunks, I didn't mean for it to happen even more than you did." She said. 

"You didn't want that to happen? I wanted it to happen, I love you Hanako. And now I have a daughter to love from both of us too." Trunks said close to tears. 

"I'm sorry Trunks, I don't feel the same." Hanako said. 

Trunks straightened himself and let his Vegeta blood kick in. "Our daughter isn't going anywhere? I'm taking her." He said mono-tone. 

"You can't!" She yelled. 

"Hanako! She isn't a damn doll you can dress up! Let's face it; your family doesn't have the funding that mine has to support it. Don't make this harder on yourself; I don't want to take you to court. Don't think that I won't if I have to." Trunks hardened. 

"I'm going to run over the options with my father, but don't think that this is a yes." Hanako said. She was going to say something else, but Trunks hung up. 

"Bitch is going down." Broken hearted, the boy went upstairs and to sleep. 

~*~

Trunks dialed Hanako's phone number again, and waited. A sniffling sound greeted him along with a humble, "hello?" 

"Hanako, have you come up with a decision?" Trunks said in his still monotone voice. 

"You can have her." She whispered. Trunks almost felt sorry for her, but it was true to him in his heart. Hanako would have neglected their daughter, and probably would have got social services involved. He didn't want any of that to happen. He hoped that what he was doing was the right thing. 

~*~

Trunks had gotten a call at the office that Hanako had the baby. He rushed in to the hospital with pale features etched out on his handsome features. 

"What room is Hanako Yatsuoka in?" Trunks breathed. 

"Room 405, but…" Trunks didn't let the nurse finish as he shot down the hall to room 405. 

"Where is she?" He asked a nearby doctor. 

"She left." One answered. 

"And you let her? I thought she wasn't allowed to leave!" He roared. "Well, Bulma Briefs made a call or two." The doctor said leaving the room. All the doctors left the room as Trunks now sat down to evaluate the situation. _'Just great.'_ He thought. He ran a hand through his lavender hair, but was brought out of his weary state by a soft cry out in the distance. Getting up, he walked over to a tiny crib by the bed. 

He smiled instantly as he realized that it was **his** baby. 

"Hi sweetheart." Trunks murmured as he picked her up. Bulma walked into the room, and was taken aback by the sight before her. Trunks looked to the door and his eyes narrowed instantly. He placed the baby back in her crib and walked over to confront his mother. 

"You paid the doctors off?" Trunks spat. 

"Hanako called me and cried that she wanted to get out of there as soon as the baby was born. She didn't want to get attached. I'm a mother Trunks, I know what she's talking about." Bulma frowned. Trunks nodded his head in approval as he realized that what had happened was far beyond anything he would ever experience. 

"What are you going to name her?" Bulma asked out of nowhere. 

"Bra. Bra Briefs." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Well, that's installment #1 for now. Tell me what you think and if I should continue. 

-Christina :) 


End file.
